It'll Always Come Right Back to This
by CelestialHeavens1
Summary: In which Caroline discovers that things might not be the way they seem and Bonnie has a secret. Epilogue to the Epilogue of Who Knew. You do not have to have read Who Knew to understand this. One Shot. Please read and review!


This is a epilogue to my epilogue that actually has nothing to really do with the rest of Who Knew. You don't need to read that to understand this though. One shot.

Time period: Post Who Knew, about one month after the events in the epilogue.

Characters: Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Elena, Klaus

In which Caroline discovers that things might not be the way they seem and Bonnie has a secret.

* * *

The peppy, blonde vampire sat on the loveseat in her little house she owned with Tyler as she dialed the familiar phone number, just hoping for something, anything. 'Give me a sign to let me know that wherever she is, she's happy and okay and safe!' she prayed.

"_You have reached the voice mailbox of Elena Gilbert. I can't take your call, but leave a message with your name and number and I'll get back to you later_!" She heard Elena giggle and a growl come from someone else. "_Stop it! I'm trying to record_!"

"_Do_ _it_ _later_," she heard a voice snarl in the background before the message shut off. Caroline's eyes went wide.

"Care, are you okay?" Tyler asked as he walked into the room of their little house.

"Klaus..." she squeezed out. The brunette's brow furrowed as he stared at his loving fiancée confused.

"What does he have to do with anything?"

"I called Elena's phone," she explained in a rush, "You know, to see if just maybe she was alive still, and the voice message that came up, if you waited until she was finished, she giggles, and then you can hear Klaus in the background."

"Klaus has Elena?" Tyler asked skeptically, "But Elena's dead and Klaus is just kind of... gone. I would be able to tell if he were around. He's not."

"Here, listen," she told him, dialing the number again and handing him the phone.

"_You have reached the voice mailbox of Elena Gilbert. I can't take your call, but leave a message with your name and number and I'll get back to you later_!" She watched Tyler's eyes flicker with confusion as he heard the giggle from Elena and a growl come from someone else. "_Stop it! I'm trying to record_!"

"_Do it later_," he heard in the Original hybrid's voice in the background just a second before the message shut off. He stared at Caroline in horror.

"Klaus? Do you think he was one of those men that Ashley said took Elena?" She shrugged.

"If she was scared of him then when she was leaving the house that day like Ashley said, then why is she _giggling_ with him then?"

"They almost sound... together?" He spoke the last word this was the most ridiculous thing in the world to him. "It almost sounded like they were playing."

Caroline's eyes widened in realization. "It did, didn't it?" She gasped, grabbing the phone. "Bonnie! Hey! Can you come over here? Like a.s.a.p.? Please? There's something important you need to hear. It's on Elena's voice mail. Okay, see you in a bit. Bye!"

* * *

"_You have reached the voice mailbox of Elena Gilbert. I can't take your call, but leave a message with your name and number and I'll get back to you later_!"

"Care? I don't hear Klaus in there at all."

"What? But I heard it! Tyler heard it! He said they sounded together-y." The witch was looking at her calmly, but Caroline had some feeling that she was hiding something. This was Klaus they were talking about, and Elena. Their enemy and their best friend. How could she sit so calmly and just take this at face value? He must be doing something! He had to have compelled her! Elena had to be alive!

"Caroline, Elena's dead. She's had that same message on there from the time she first started college. How could she change it to put Klaus in there, and then change it back? She's dead." The blonde shook her head.

"She can't be dead. Ashley was lying! I know it. She's not dead. She's not." There were tears beginning to fall as Caroline paced back and forth.

"Remember how I hugged Ashley the night she told us?" The blonde nodded. "She wasn't lying. I could sense that she wasn't lying. Elena's dead."

"But there was no body! And two men! Why was only one found?"

Bonnie shook her head back and forth. "I don't know." She sighed, "I could try a location spell again. The last one didn't work. The blood soaked into the paper and disappeared, but maybe this time it will work," she told her. All she had to do was botch the spell once more, and everything would be okay.

Because Bonnie Bennett trusted Elena's judgment on this situation. She was willing to make sure Stefan never found out Elena was still alive until her best friend, the Original, Katherine, and the other witch had worked out a way to keep Stefan from killing them all. She needed to buy them time. She needed to protect Elena. It was funny, even as a hybrid, she needed protection from vampires... it would be an interesting eternity for Elena.

* * *

Just a little one shot. I hoped you liked it. Does anyone notice a pattern with the titles of the series?

Review! :)


End file.
